


Your Song

by natashasbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarton/pseuds/natashasbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha Wedding AU </p><p>"I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world" <br/>- Elton John </p><p>After nearly 4 years of having feelings for one another, Clint and Natasha are wed privately on the coast of Oregon. Their wedding while reserved, will be a night neither of them forget. A night in which they are more than just assassins, but start a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> With all the scenes of Clint and Natasha fighting each other in civil war being released, I felt the need to write something well, romantic and happy. Me and my friends all bounced around ideas of what a Clintasha wedding would look like, and this was the result. Credit for a lot of these ideas goes to them :) 
> 
> I'm devastated that it seems like their friendship in the MCU may be ending...but I guess we won't know anything till Civil War. I'm going to see Civil War on May 6th so I ask for those who will see it before those in the United States, to not spoil / talk about it in any reviews and what not. 
> 
> This one-shot does connect with a current fanfiction I'm writing, Dear Agony, that takes place about three years after this. Eventually I'll have a chapter in Dear Agony where this entire one-shot is included as a flashback, but like my New Year's fic, it can stand on it's own. 
> 
> Finally just so you all know, Lucky is a nod to Clint's dog in the comic books.

  
Inhaling and exhaling sharply the archer continued to mess with his black tie, which still wasn't straight enough for his standards. As he grew at least somewhat satisfied with his tie, the rush of the wind made him begin to worry about his hair. Steve could see the apparent worry in Clint's grey blue eyes, but only smiled to himself, finding it amusing this was the most nervous he had ever seen the usually rather calm archer.

Standing firmly under the dark wood gazebo, which was decorated in simple lights which would come on when the sun set, and a few vines, Clint looked around the ledge they stood upon. It was a rather beautiful location, as it was rocky cliff off the Oregon shore that overlooked the grand Pacific Ocean. However a small pathway lead to a small beach, with warm white sands and clear blue shallow waters. Thankfully the summers in Oregon were very mild, but the waters were still warm, even after the sun set.

Despite the fact that the atmosphere could not be more perfect, Clint continued to hold an anxious look about him. It was as he began to adjust his dark grey suit cuffs that Nick Fury rolled his one eye and laughed gruffly, saying

"Barton you need to relax."

Acting as if he didn't even hear the Director, Clint proceeded to go back to fixing his black tie. Steve could see right through Clint's flustered look, and knew the archer naturally wanted everything to be perfect tonight.

Stepping forward as he continued to hold Lucky's leash, Steve quickly pushed Clint's hands away from the tie, and with one swift movement adjusted it to be completely straight. Clint looked down at the Captain's good work and nodded quickly, however there was still an uneasy look in his eyes. Steve smiled and shook his head as he grabbed Clint's shoulder and looked his teammate in the eye,

"Clint, it's gonna be okay, you look great."

Nodding quickly again, he repositioned himself once again and decided to try and force himself to relax. Folding his hands together calmly, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. Breathing in the crisp air of the pacific, he focused on the soft rolling wash of the waves below. The sun was setting and Clint could feel the warmth of the sun on the back of his neck as he stood there calmly.

Once his thoughts were at ease, Clint slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. His gaze followed the light of the sun, to the end of the path that lead to the gazebo, where dressed all in white, stood his beloved wife to be.

It was in that moment that every feeling of anxiety and worry, seemingly vanished from Clint's thoughts. Natasha radiated off the golden light of the sun, which made her white dress appear almost ethereal. Her short dark scarlet hair, which was only slightly curled and halfway pulled away from her face, was highlighted by the warm light of the sun. Her facial expressions where both shadowed and brightened by the natural lighting, as she looked down at the simple bouquet she held, and then right up towards her fiancé.

Clint thought his heart would be racing by now, but surprisingly he couldn't remember a time he had been more at peace than now. He stood confidently and proud at the end of the aisle, his grey blue eyes affectionate and softened as he watched Natasha.

She took careful steps down the pebbled pathway, and it was at first that she actually looked downward, in a very humbled gesture. Her dress was very simple, and the ivory fabric of the end of her dress and her vail naturally swayed in the costal breeze. After a few steps forward, the bride looked up endearingly to where Clint stood.

Steve stood at one side of the aisle, his own appearance just as dashing as the bride and groom's, as he nodded and gave a reassuringly kind smile to the bride as she walked by. Nick stood on the other side, and even his one eye shone passionately, as he smiled genuinely.

Stepping beneath the gazebo's vines and structure, Natasha took her place beside Clint. She gently pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, as her emerald eyes met his. Clint gave her a very gentle smile, his eyes shining in endearment as he took her hand. She looked up at him, her bright red lips expressing a tender smile as she let her thin hand fall into his own. With their focus purely on one another, the priest began as the sun grew lower.

"Do you, Clinton Francis Barton take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day fourth, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Clint responded instantly, his confident yet gentle voice resonating as he said, "I do."

"And do you, Natalia Alianovna Romanova take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day fourth, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Radiant eyes met Clint's as Natasha's soft voice spoke with undoubting love, "I do."

Steve then stepped forward, taking out the small ebony box from his coat jacket and handing it to Clint. As he did Lucky almost ran right up to the two, if Steve hadn't caught his leash at the last second and pulled the dog back. Clint was glad to see Natasha laugh lightly at the dog, seeing as he had to beg her to let him come.

Holding the box steady for a moment, Clint looked at Natasha, eye's somehow asking her if she was ready. She smiled as she gave the smallest of nods, one only the highly trained assassin could detect as he opened the box and very gingerly took her hand. Slipping the silver band over her thin ring finger, Natasha then held his hand reassuringly as she reached for his ring, and put it on his finger. The two continued to hold each other's hands. Their devoted gaze didn't break but their smiles grew as the priest finished,

"By the power vested in me by the organization of SHIELD and the United States of America, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Natasha found herself leaning into Clint as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and with closed eyes their lips met. She let her arms wrap around his neck, as the warmth of the sun enveloped the two as they kissed. After what seemed like both an eternity and not enough time to seal the bond of their marriage, they pulled back, yet eyes still reflecting into each others gazes.

The small crowd clapped as they walked down the aisle to meet those who were here to celebrate this day with them. Nick firmly shook Clint's hand, nodding as if in approval, because he was proud in how his agents had turned out. Natasha threw her arms over Steve's neck, as she embraced him as if her were here brother. Clint knelt down to pet and receive a lick on the face from his young one eyed dog, Lucky, and even Natasha loved on the dog.

As Clint went over to thank the priest, Natasha greeted one of her and Clint's friends, who was kind enough to both play a song for them to dance to, and to take a few pictures.

The sun was almost set as the lights on the gazebo illuminated, offering a sweet ambiance of warm light to the setting as food was brought out. The reception was very simple, as Clint and Natasha had only wanted a few select individuals to attend their wedding. Not only were they not ready to announce their marriage to the public, but also to the whole team.

One wood table held a silver platter of chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate mousse, and trubochki, which was a cream filled pastry, a Russian dessert Natasha had requested. The other table had delicate glasses of sparkling champagne. Everyone helped theirselves to the food and drinks as the reception began. Since there were only five people there now, they all gathered around the tables to celebrate.

Steve embraced Clint around his shoulder as he congratulated him, and Natasha offered Nick a drink. If it wasn't their wedding Natasha would have tried to keep Clint from eating so much, but instead she simply smiled and said as she leaned up against one of the tables,

"So you like the trubochki after all?"

"You weren't kidding, these things are amazing."

"I'm glad you like them." She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, and grabbing a chocolate mousse, the dessert Clint had requested, and began to eat the rich treat with a spoon.

The sun set completely and the only light was that of the string of lights around the gazebo. The night sky was a deep purple but the light under the gazebo was showered with a soft purple and warm golden light. Clint grasped one of the glasses, as he gave one to Natasha and then picked one up for himself.

Steve raised his glass and quickly said, his blue eyes shining brightly as he did so,

"To the best and only couple on the team, you two deserve only the best. May tonight only be the start of your long and fulfilled life together."

As Steve spoke Natasha looked up Clint, her eyes glistened with a soft expression from the lights around her. Her smile was small, but to Clint her small yet always endearing smile was one of Natasha's simple expressions of devoted love. His own face relaxed and he returned a loving smile to her as he raised his own glass to clink against hers. Everyone clapped and Clint leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips.

The tables were cleared away and Clint lead Natasha to the center of the gazebo. Her slim white dress flowed behind her swiftly, as she slowly followed behind Clint, eyes reflecting that of excitement and passion. The two patiently waited under the light of the gazebo, as they were now truly the center of attention. The sky around them was jet black, and the only light besides that of the bright full moon and stars, was the golden hovering glow over the two newlyweds. Contrasted with the darkness around them, the physical features of the two were softened, their smiles warmer, and their eyes beautifully expressive.

As they waited for a moment, the young brunette who had taken several pictures throughout the night put away her camera and got out her violin. Tuning the instrument quickly, a hush fell over the incredibly small crowd as the violinist's bow touched the string, and the resonate sound of the instrument rang out. She began to play the instrumental version of Elton John's, Your Song.

The melody was a slow yet very full tune, and as the notes seemed to roll seamlessly off the instrument, Clint gently placed his hand on her waist. She laid her thin hand in his palm, and as he took his first step to sway with the music his hand wrapped around hers. Even with heels Natasha was slightly shorter than Clint, but Clint's head never stopped looking down, and Natasha's never stopped looking up.

All eyes were on the couple as the song continue, and they moved rhythmically with the sweet melody. Clint swayed gently, his movements so affectionate one could never guess he was one of the world's most lethal assassins. Natasha danced both elegantly and naturally, not even having to try to swiftly move to the violin's sound. Despite her past, Natasha loved to dance, and Clint loved to dance with her. Her rough demeanor melted and her soft sways and precise turns, all done with a natural comfort in her eyes and a blissful smile on her face, expressed a very human side of her. She definitely didn't look like an assassin.

Even if Clint wasn't the best dancer in the world, he didn't feel intimidated by Natasha. Instead he let her guide his next step, and her calm gaze and sweet smile in turn made his movements relaxed and loose. With her hand in his, he suddenly found that dancing came naturally as well.

Steve and Nick stood off to the side, half light and smiling almost proudly at the couple. Nick wouldn't show the emotions, but he was truly happy for the two. Looking back on where they started and then now as they danced in each other's arms, he felt accomplished. That somehow they had found a better life through each other. Steve's eyes were light as he watched calmly, his hand still on the leash of the one eyed young dog, who suddenly tried to leap out into the dance floor.

Clint was facing Steve when this happened, and he let out a quick and sharp laugh at Lucky's attempts to run out towards them. Natasha smiled, she loved how easily Clint was amused by rather simple things. As they continued the sea breeze blew over the two, and Natasha's ivory dress gracefully trailed every step she made. A strand of red hair, which now looked almost brown in the dimmed amber lights, was blown loose and into her face. Clint let go of her hand for just a moment, to quickly push her lightly curled hair out of her green eyes and behind her ear.

As the music crescendoed and the roar of the ocean grew rhythmic, Clint followed Natasha to move to a quicker beat. There was not a fault in their step as they moved practically in sync, to both the music and each other. Clint's eyes shone as he met hers, and then raised his hand above her head.

She twirled under his arm, allowing her thin arm to reach out gracefully. Her veil and dress spun around her, and she smiled lovingly, looking at Clint as she spun.

He spun her back into his arms, as the music slowed she leaned into his hold. He swayed so softly that she was able to lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes she trusted him to guide her movements. He smiled down at her, as he subconsciously began to hum the tune of the Elton John song. Natasha smiled as she heard his humming, it was so soft only she could possibly be able to hear it. On the last line of the song, Natasha lifted her head, gazed right into Clint's eyes and sang in a resonate and smooth tune,

"How wonderful life is, while you're in the world."

-

  
The golden embers of the hand made fire on the sand was enough light for Clint to unbutton his charcoal grey suit, loosen his black tie, roll up the sleeves of his shirt, and kick off his shoes and socks. Next to Clint's pile of thrown clothes, Natasha neatly placed the veil she removed from her hair, her bouquet of white flowers, and heels. Clint sat in the sand by the fire, hands stretched back to support his weight as he closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp scent of the dark ocean which reflected the starry night sky.

Clint's once neatly combed brownish blonde hair had become disheveled by the swift ocean winds. His white shirt was no longer perfectly ironed, and his black tie hung lazily around his neck. Natasha walked over to him and extended her thin hand to him, to pull him up.

She pulled him up, and for a moment they just looked at each other. She gave him a delighted half smile as ran her hands through his messy hair, smirking as she messed it up even more. He laughed a little, as he watched her step back and take out the clip in her own hair. He couldn't help but smile genuinely as her dark red hair, which appeared a beautiful red-brown in the dark, fell just a little bit past her shoulder length. Her soft curls blew back with the ocean breeze as he took her hand.

They walked in between the light of the full moon above and the glow of the fire. After everyone retreated home Clint had lead her down here, hoping they could take just a few moments together down on the sandy little beach beneath the rocky cliff that they were wed on.

As they walked barefoot on the soft and warm sand, he looked towards her his grey blue eyes reflecting the pale moon's light as he asked with a light laugh,

"You think Steve will be able to handle Lucky for the night?"

"I don't know, that dog of yours is quite a riot."

Clint let out a short sharp laugh, nodding as he said,

"He's just a pup, how much harm could he cause?"

She didn't answer but just laughed through a smile at the thought of Steve struggling to figure out how to take care of a dog.

Clint started talking about a variety of new arrows he was going to design as the two walked closer to the water. Clint was more of the creative thinker, and Natasha the logical one. As Clint explained his ideas she threw out suggestions on the engineering and mechanics of the weapons. The two bounced ideas off one another and after they finished their in depth discussion Clint said jokingly,

"You know you could give Tony a run for his money."

She shrugged and said,

"Oh please, my life revolves around more than making myself toys."

Clint laughed sharply, and she did as well. Clint's laugh was short, staccato, and very distinctive. Where as Natasha's was more legato and soft. They lived with rather serious jobs, so while they never admitted it to each other, they adored the sound of each other's laughs.

As they wandered close to the water's edge, Natasha asked suddenly,

"You locked the door right?"

Clint looked at her trying to see if she was serious or not, before he gave her a small smile and said with a shrug,

"Probably not, but there's nothing we can do about that now."

Shaking her head she reached down and caught a little sea water in her hand, and flicked it up at him. He threw his hands up in defense, before following along with her almost childish actions.

The North Pacific waters were warm on their feet as they finished fooling around. Despite the fact that they were lethal assassins, the two were still young lovers. In private they acted as lively and carefree as any other couple. While chasing Natasha through the shallow shoreline, Clint tripped over his own feet. She laughed as she helped him up, though the bottom half of his pants were now soaked.

"You're a mess."

She said as she gently touched his cheek, and he raised his hand to hold hers. She leaned into him, and for a moment the two just stood there in each other's arms. The gentle waves lapped at their ankles, and the warm comforting breeze blew over the two.

As they retreated to the bonfire on the sand hand in hand, Clint looked around at the great pine forests that lied beyond the rocky cliffs above them. Natasha loved Clint's sense of adventure, even when they were on very important missions, she would always catch him impressed by the scenery.

Earlier he had tried to convince Natasha to have their honeymoon in Australia. Mostly because it was his goal to visit all of the continents, besides Antarctic, and Australia was the only one he had not gone to. She reminded him that they couldn't take that much time off work, and also that they couldn't afford a trip that expensive. He proceeded to promise her that he'd take her to Australia someday.

Gripping his hand warmly, she looked up to him. He broke his gaze from the awes of the environment as he said with an enthusiastic smile,

"We'll have to make sure to get an Oregon mug before we leave."

"Clint, we do not need an Oregon mug."

"Of course we do, this is our most memorable mission yet."

He said the word "mission" sarcastically. They had told everyone but Fury and Steve that they were going on a mission.

She couldn't argue with that, and before they left Oregon she surprised him with one.

They both sat down by the fire, as they looked out at the white waves break the surface of the sand. The breeze of the ocean was growing chillier, but the warmth of the fire made the atmosphere serene.

Natasha sat with her knees tucked up, her emerald eyes soft as she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so at peace. Clint's arms were stretched behind him and his legs extended out on the sand. It was in that moment of calming silence that Clint began to sing softly,

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly..."

He continued singing the iconic Beatles song, his voice soft but Natasha could also tell he was trying to show off a little because he tried to sing out. But after the first two verses she began to harmonize with him, her voice smooth and rolling, and slightly quieter than his. His voice grew more natural as he sang along with her, smiling as he looked from the ocean which reflected the sky above, to her relaxed lips singing the sweet lyrics.

She finished the song as Clint closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder. Natasha smiled and rubbed his back, and gingerly kissed the top of his head.

Natasha sang almost to herself, a traditional Russian folk lullaby. It was one of the only things she could remember from her childhood before the Red Room. Her father would sing it to her mother. She sang even more resonantly in her native language, as her voice naturally vocalized the song.

Clint fell asleep to her melodic voice, and she ran her hand through his hair after she finished. Smiling as her husband sat fast asleep, leaning against her shoulder, she closed her own eyes and took in the moment.

After the ocean breeze grew strong enough to blow out their fire, Natasha woke up Clint. Putting on their shoes they walked up the rocky path. Clint rolled down his sleeves as the night grew cold, and he put his grey jacket over Natasha's shoulders. Even though the cold didn't bother her because she had grown up in the north, she took his jacket graciously.

They got back to their hotel very late that night, and began to get ready for bed. After Natasha had changed into her sleep wear, which consisted of a black tank top and loose black sweat pants, she found Clint asleep on the bed. Laughing a little at how ridiculous he looked, she carefully took his tie off and placed it on the door knob. Pulling the blanket over both of them, she laid into his chest. He was awake enough to put a comforting arm over her, and in each other's arms they fell asleep peacefully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you enjoyed this, and if you'd like to see something similar in the future. 
> 
> A new chapter of Dear Agony [ the fic this one shot actually connects into ] will be up this week. It will have a few nods to this one shot, which is why I uploaded this before the new chapter. Be sure to check that out. 
> 
> Finally for those who read Matt Fractions Hawkeye comics, yes there was a nod to Clint's dog Lucky, but also the brunette friend of Natasha and Clint, while unnamed, was inspired [ and can be interpreted as being ] Kate Bishop, also from the comics. Most of what I write is based off the MCU but I thought I'd put in a few nods as I love that series.


End file.
